A Black Butler Story
by Sniper Huntrezz
Summary: After witnessing her best and only friend murdered by her drunken step father, Alice Haruno makes a contract with a demon to gain vengeance. Alice serves as she the Queen's right hand as she and her most trusted butler, Dante, investigate brutal murder cases or domestic abuse investigations. But as Alice's contract comes closer to it's end, she discovers something shocking.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey, what do you think of these?"**

A pair of dark blue eyes looked up from a book to meet the gaze of a pair of light blue eyes. Crystal got up leaving her book behind to walk over to her best friend's side, Alice. She looked over her should looking at a book full of small sketches of male characters.

**"I think they look great . . ."**

Alice slammed her book shut.

**"No they're not! How can I become a successful author if I can't even create the right characters for my stories!"** Alice left her seat holding her head in desperation.

Crystal followed Alice with her gaze to look back at the book, she took it and re-opened it as she sat in Alice's chair. Alice turned to see Crystal working at her desk, she approached her to see what she was doing.

**"What are you doing?"** she asked.

Crystal did not reply. Alice looked to see Crystal's eyes in complete focus and determination. Crystal's hand, equipped with Alice's quill moved fast over Alice's original sketches. After she was done Alice stood back with a gasp. Crystal raised the book up to the candle light in order for Alice to see clearly what she had done.

**"You shut yourself down too easy Alice. These are mere sketches, you just need to add darker and finer detail."** Alice stared at Crystal's fine art of the male faces that Alice has previously drawn. **"Come here and still down." **

Alice did as she was instructed and sat back down. Crystal handed the quill to Alice as she turned to a fresh page.

**"Draw one of the faces you did before, pick one that you like most." **

Alice thought for a moment, before she blinked and began sketching. Crystal watched on as a male face of a man with long-ish hair and sharp eyes appeared onto the page like a ghost. Alice stopped as she looked up at Crystal with question.

**"Here." **

Crystal cupped her hand over Alice's as Crystal began filling in finer details and shading in the needed spots of the face, using Alice's hand. Alice the drawing began to come to life, Crystal slyly removed her hand as Alice took over. Watching on Alice gasped as she had finished the art work before her. A man with dark, sharp eyes and dark hair stared back at Alice.

**"Wow . . . "**

**"See? You can do it." **

Alice got up and hugged Crystal.

**"Thanks sis."** she smiled.

**"Your welcome." **

The pair broke apart as they heard banging coming from outside the door to Alice's bedroom.

**"Look's like your step dad's home . . ." **Crystal growled.

Alice's face turned from joy to fear, she hid behind Crystal as they faced the on coming threat from beyond the door. A moment later, the door burst open to reveal a old, scruffy, dirty looking drunkard. Crystal turned her nose away for she could smell the hard liquor even from a few feet away. The drunkard stumbled forward, his eyes full of drunken rage. Alice gripped Crystal's arm as she moved away from his approach.

**"Whaaat rrr youu doin' 'ereee girley"** he slurred.

Crystal frowned deeply, she knew what happened every night Alice's step father went out to get drunk. A fresh bruise from last night was still visualable on Alice's left eye.

**"Back off William."** Crystal said sternly.

The drunken man merely laughed while taking a swig of liquor her had tucked away in his trench coat. He stumbled closer to the pair.

**"Crystal . . !"** Alice whispered in fear.

William moved til he was at arms reach of them both.

**"Get out . . nooow."** he ordered.

Alice gripped Crystal's arm tighter. Crystal stood her ground, she was not going to walk out on her best friend knowing that she was going to get beaten by the drunken bastard.

**"No."** Crystal said coldly.

She saw the patience snap in his eyes and before he lunged himself at them, Crystal shoved Alice back making her fall to the floor in order for her to avoid William's attack. William landed aggressively on Crystal as she pushed him making him stumble into the junk that he kept in Alice's room. He lay there for a moment before rising and charged at Alice again yelling like a maniac. Crystal ran into him as they collided and crashed into Alice's wardrobe sending splinters of wood across the room. Alice screamed as she crawled into the corner shielding herself as she watched on in horror. William was the first to recover from the ordeal, he turned looking at Alice savagely. Alice's eyes began to water as she saw his hand gripped around a sharp piece of wood. He raised it above his head as he charged at Alice. Alice screamed shielding her eyes awaiting for the pain to come. Soon, an impaling sound was heard. Although, Alice felt no pain, she opened her eyes and moved her arms to see Crystal leaning over her. Crystal had her hands pressed against the wall on her knees in front of Alice. Her hair was covering her face, but Alice could hear her gasping breath. Alice whimpered as she feared the worst, she glanced down to see a crimson piece of sharp of woof protruding from Crystal's chest. Crystal looked up looking Alice in the eye.

**"I - I'm sorry Alice . . ."** she breathed as blood spilled down her chin.

Alice watched in horror as Crystal's body was lifted and thrown to the side to reveal the unsteady William.

**"Crystal!"** Alice screamed watching her lifeless body collide with the floor, a pool of blood started to pool around her.

Alice cried hysterically as William approached her with his fists tensed. William roared as he beat Alice in the corner of her room, the whole time Alice stared at Crystal's broken body laying on her floor, watching her blood seep into the floorboards. Alice's senses became blurred and black as she lost consciousness, escaping the torture William was inflicting upon her.

_**"Please . . ."**_

She called out for help, she heard her voice in her head.

_**"Please . . . someone . . . help me."**_

Alice felt her body being broken, pain radiated through her consciousness.

_**"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" **_

Alice was snapped back into reality as she saw the horrified face of William before her. She gasped as both of them looked down to see a hand covered in blood sticking out of Williams chest. Alice covered her mouth as the hand held a heart, the fingers tensed and the heart disappeared as blood exploded from its fingers. Williams blooded yells were soon ceased as his body was thrown out the window of Alice's bedroom. Alice cowered in fear as a tall dark figure stood before her, red eyes burned into hers.

**"You called?"** the figure purred.

Shivers were sent down Alice's spine, she trembled taking in the sight before her. She could barely make out her room due to all the black aura. Her attention was snapped back to Crystal who lay lifeless on the floor, Alice crawled over to her body. She turned her body over laying her head on her lap. Tears streamed down her cheeks as rocked on her heels.

**"This is all my fault. . ."** Alice whispered to herself.

**_'If I hadn't asked her to stay she'd still be alive. . .'_**

The black figure was soon within her view in front of her.

**"Do you really think she would have left regardless if you had asked her or not?"**

Alice gasped looking up, her tears staining her cheeks. The figure's eyes relaxed a little, a hand reached out touching Crystal on her forehead. Alice looked down at her friend's expressionless face, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Alice closed her eyes, she balled her hands into fists. The figure took notice of this.

_**"What do you desire?" **_

_**"I want . . ."**_

Alice choked back her tears, even though rage was boiling up in her heart, William was dead and she couldn't inflict her rage upon him.

**"I want vengeance."** she hissed.

The figure bent down on one knee as a hand reached out to her. The hand gently took hold of Alice's hand, she gasped as she felt a burning sensation on her palm. She looked to see a mark appear on her palm, the same mark appeared on the back of the hand that held hers. Soon a star pentagram appeared on both of their hands.

**"With this contract, you have agreed to give me your soul once your vengeance has been fulfilled."** The figure echoed.

"**Yes."**

**"Until that day, I am your servant."**

**"Yes." **

**"What shall we do about your friend?"** The figure asked.

Alice glanced down at her friend, then remembered of a nearby funeral parlor. She knew the owner well.

**"Bring her body with us, we're leaving."** Alice ordered.

The figure returned to one knee and held his hand on his heart.

**"Yes, My Lady." **

Alice stood up as Crystal's body was lifted by the figure. Alice was about to leave when her attention turned to her desk. She walked over picking up her sketch book, and clutched it to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned her back on her room as she and her newly-found servant left the house. At they stepped out onto the cobblestone street, Alice glanced over at her stepfather's blooded body covered in glass.

**"Shall we leave him there, My Lady?"**

Alice's fists tensed once again.

**"Burn him. Burn him with the house all together."**

She heard the devilish chuckle from beside her. In an instant, William's body was set aflame as his body was thrown back into the house with a shatter of glass. Flames burst from the house as Alice watched on. She felt all her tortured childhood memories burn amongst the house's belongings. She would only keep her memories of Crystal, Alice looked down opening her sketch book. On the first page was a picture of a bridge opening that someone important that she didn't know had newly opened to the public. When the picture was snapped, Crystal managed to perfectly time it as she quickly pulled Alice into the camera's line of sight. The picture was a happy, smiling face of Crystal and a shocked look on Alice's face. She could see the horrified look on the man's face for getting in the way. The photographer happily gave her the photograph to keep for free.

_**'This is all I have left of you Crystal. . .'**_

As she turned the page, her drawing of the man earlier appeared. What she didn't notice, was her servant peering over her shoulder, still carrying Crystal's body. Alice felt a wind behind her, she turned and was stunned. Her servant was now the perfect profile of the man that she had drawn. Long-ish hair with sharp, piercing blue eyes. He was also dressed in a butler attire.

**"How-"**

Alice was interrupted by a loud bang behind her, the flames were really started to tear up the place. She began to hear the commotion of her neighbours nearby.

**"Let's go, My Lady."**

Alice nodded as she turned her back and strolled down the cobblestone street, her servant close behind. As the commotion stirred behind the pair, Alice stopped as she peered up at the funeral parlor's name.

**"Ah, The Undertaker."** Her servant chuckled.

**"You know this place?"** Alice questioned.

**"I know the man who owns it."** He winked.

Alice stepped into the shop, the place was dark and filled with coffins. Alice still couldn't believe she was her on behalf of her best friend's death. Soon she heard a small giggle.

**"So if finally happened. . ."** ?

Alice closed her eyes holding her tears back, her heart was still raw from the ordeal.

**"Yes. . ."** She choked.

A figure appeared in front of the pair, dressed in black and grey. A devilish grin appeared from amongst the long grey hair. A scar also appeared from behind the grey fringe. Her stalked over to Crystal's body in the servants arms.

**"I warned you dear Alice. . ." **

**"It wasn't like that. It was my step father. . ."**

**"Even so, you both are still so young."** The man moaned.

**"Can you take care of her, Undertaker?"**

**"Of course my dear! You two were my favourite customers after all!" **

The Undertakers attention was soon turned to the servant.

**"A demon ah? Bound by a contract? Another one? Dear me. . ."** Undertaker moaned.

The demon servant sneered as The Undertaker chuckled.

**"Another one? Demon?"** Alice questioned.

**"Oh never mind my dear Alice, you'll know sometime in the future. But alas, you have your very own pet demon."**

She saw her 'butler's' head hang at the word 'pet'.

**"Have you given him a name yet ah?" **

**"No. . .what is your name?"** she questioned the demon.

He frowned slightly, **"I am no pet-"** he bit at the Undertaker, "but it is your choice what you call me."

**"Really. . .hmm."** Alice thought for a moment. **"Dante. You name will be Dante."** Alice declared.

**"A perfect name my dear."** Undertaker cooed.

**"Yes, my Lady." **Dante accepted.

_To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

**". . ."**

**'Hmm?'**

**"My Lady. . ." **

Alice's senses began to awaken to the voice. She opened her eyes to meet a tall, broad figure opening her bedroom curtains which flooded her room with light. She quickly shielded her face with her covers.

**"My Lady, it is time to rise. You have quite a schedule today." **

Alice groaned.

**"Go away Dante. . ." **

Alice closed her eyes trying to reclaim her sleep. Soon her warmth was quickly taken away and replaced with a cold draft as Dante ripped her covers of her bed and form.

**"Dante!?"** Alice yelled pulling her night gown past her knees.

Dante bowed apologetically and smirked.

**"Forgive me, my Lady. But you gave me specific orders to use any means necessary to awaken you when you refuse to get up."**

Alice opened her mouth to object when she was mentally slapped by her order she gave Dante months ago.

**"That was only if it was an emergency or a case that we had. . ."** Alice moaned hugging her pillow.

Dante chuckled as he returned the covers back to Alice's bed.

**"And I followed that order. . ."**

Alice's eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed.

**"What were you saying?" **

**"Allow me to explain once we have you properly dressed, My Lady."** Dante made short work making up Alice's bed as he spoke.

Dante then strolled over to Alice's closet where her clothes hung. As Dante opened it, he retrieved a bow which he tied around his head covering his eyes. He picked out an outfit without hesitation, and a pair of shoes to match. He confidently turned and headed to Alice, laying her attire on her bed. Alice sighed as Dante made his way around her room, blindfolded.

**"Dante I will never understand how you manage to do that."**

**"Do what, my Lady?"** Dante turned looking directly at Alice, only his eyes were covered.

**"Can you really not see while wearing that thing?"**

**"You checked so yourself my Lady. If I'm correct you have done 667 times. . ."**

Alice sighed **"Smart ass"** she said under her breath.

Dante merely chuckled as her brought over Alice's undergarments. Alice raised her arms above her head as Dante gracefully lifted off her night gown, he then dressed her. Alice steadied herself leaning on Dante's shoulder as she stepped into her dress for the day. Feeding her arms through the sleeves Dante made short work of fastening her dress down her back. Alice sat on her bed as Dante removed his blind fold revealing his cold eyes. He then applied Alice's boots.

**"All dressed."** Dante proudly announced.

Alice left her bedroom, strolling down one of the many halls in her manor. Dante followed close behind, soon the pair entered the dining room where they were met by Alice's other 3 servants that had finished setting up the cutlery and plates.

**"Good Morning Ms Haruno!"** they greeted together.

**"Morning guys."** Alice smiled.

Alice strolled over to her seat. As she sat down, her servants also sat down with her. Any other manor would call it a crime if the nobles ate at the same table with their servants but Alice didn't care. She cared about her servants like they were her own family. She smiled to herself as the youngest one out of them all was unable to keep still in his chair. He was a lively one and a tad bit crazy, but that was all the more why Alice liked him. He was called Jonathan, but everyone called him Joey. He was a man of 19 but Alice could still see a carefree child in his eyes. Joey always loved nature so Alice assigned him to looking after the gardens and surrounding lands. Sat opposite Joey was Ryo, who was the eldest being 24. He was very competitive when it comes to cooking so he challenges Dante to making the finest dish quite often. Alice giggled when she remembered entering the kitchen to see Dante skipping around the kitchen with a mixing bowl while Ryo was throwing cake mixture at him only to miss each time. Only at one point, a big bit of cake mix landed on Alice causing Ryo to literally plead on his knees to Dante not to swat him and leave him with a swollen head for a week. Dante showed mercy but his death glares. . .if only looks could kill. Alice was snapped out her thoughts at a high pitched squeal.

**"Aaah! Oh. . .I'm sorry!" **

Mira cupped her mouth as she had accidentally knocked over a glass of water. Alice sighed apologetically. She felt sorry for Mira, she had a fear for almost anything, jumping at the slightest thing. Mira was the second oldest being 21. Dante was straight on the case. Mira made eye contact with Alice, Alice gave her a it's-ok look. Mira almost felt like a younger sister to Alice, even though Mira was older than herself. Alice's attention was soon turned back to what Dante said earlier as he was serving out breakfast.

**"Dante. You said we had a case?"**

Dante pulled out a file of papers from his tail coat and handed them to Alice.

**"Yes my Lady. The Queen herself has issued this particular case."**

**"I see."**

Dante adjusted his collar. **"She has also requested that the young Lord Phantomhive aid you in this case."**

**"Ciel? But isn't he busy with his own cases?" **Alice asked.

Dante shrugged. **"It is what her Majesty has required."**

**"I wonder how the lad is doing, we haven't seen him and that butler of his in a while."** Ryo questioned.

**"Sebastian? Oh how dreamy~"** All eyes turned to Mira as her cheeks burned red.

Alice quickly read over the papers, she rose from her seat.

**"Get the carriage ready, we're going to the Phantomhive estate right away."**

Dante bowed slightly. **"Yes, my Lady."**

* * *

So I know Alice's servants are kinda copied from Mei-Rin, Finny and Bardroy. I couldn't think of anything better plus I love the servants THEIR SO FUNNY! But yeah hope you liked this first Chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeaaaaah guys? If your a Liz/Ciel fangirl or if you ship them. Then sorry but this chapter is gonna ruin your fantasy's XD Oh well. To the others, enjoy my f*cked up humour. Also I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC DX **

* * *

Alice fidgeted as her carriage pulled into the gates of the Phantomhive estate. She glanced outside to see a well nourished garden and beautiful flowers. She watched as butterflies and honey bees collected nectar from the flowers. Alice shivered slightly, she detested bees. The carriage came to a halt as the entrance to the Phantomhive manor came into view. She took a deep breath, she hadn't seen the young Phantomhive in a few last time she saw him they had a disagreement. . .

**~Flashback~**

_**"Ciel? Ciieeel?"** Alice called out to the manor, hoping she'd hear a reply._

_Soon a tall black familiar figure appeared._

_**"Is there something wrong, Ms Haruno?"** Sebastian asked._

_**"Have you seen Ciel anywhere?" **Alice asked looking around._

_**"Yes, he is currently in his study. May I escort you there, My Lady." **_

_**"Yes please."** Alice smiled as she patted Sebastian's arm._

_Alice accompanied by Dante followed Sebastian up the stairs, on route to Ciel's study. Alice couldn't help but feel something was off as she neared her destination. Sebastian stepped forward and knocked, it was that moment that Alice noticed that Sebastian had a tray of tea accompanied by two tea cups. _

**_*Knock . Knock*_**

_Without an answer, Alice opened the door and stepped inside. _

_***gasp!***_

_Alice felt her knees weaken, what she saw before her made her feel paralyzed. Ciel was in mid kiss with Elizabeth Midford, a girl that came around frequently. Once Ciel noticed she was there, he broke the kiss. Alice couldn't find any words to either shout nor whisper, she just stared at Ciel who didn't even seem to look guilty. _

_**"Alice."** Ciel said bitterly._

_Dante was soon to catch Alice as she slightly leaned against him to prevent her from falling. Soon, anger irrupted deep in her head. _

_**"What the hell Ciel!"** Alice shouted._

_Elizabeth merely smiled shyly as she hid behind Ciel, this only set Alice's flame alight further. Pushing away from Dante, she grabbed a tea cup from Sebastian's tray and threw it straight as the pair. Dodging it, Alice went straight for Elizabeth. Grabbing a fistful of her blonde bangs she dragged Elizabeth away from Ciel. Soon a **(*ahem* bitchfight *ahem*) **fight broken out between the two girls. Dante immediately defended his mistress as he dragged Alice away and Sebastian dragged Elizabeth away. Alice still had a fistful of hair in her hand. . ._

_**"A wig?"** _

_Everyone in the room now looked at a short haired Elizabeth. Alice couldn't help but chuckle as Elizabeth desperately tried to hide herself. Or rather. . . HIMSELF. Out of shame, the young transvestite ran from the room, cries following him. Alice dropped the wig and turned to Ciel, she raised her arms in question. The young master stood dumbfounded by the scene he had just witnessed._

_**"You kissed a boy. . ."** Alice said in disgust. _

_**"Shut up!"** Ciel yelled._

_Ciel paced infront of his desk, Alice dropped the blonde wig to the floor and glared at the pacing boy. _

**_"So? You into boys now? What the hell was that Ciel?"_**

**_"No! It was to get back at YOU!"_**

**_Alice gasped, "What the hell for?!"_**

_Ciel put his hands on his hips as he breathed hard, his dagger eyes turned to Sebastian._

**_"Don't think because your a demon I can't see through your lies!"_**

_It was Sebastian's turn to gasp and be completely taken aback._

**_"Pardon me, young master. But you have me at a loss.-"_**

**_"Admit it! I've seen the looks and small touches you give each other! You frolicking behind my back!" _**_Ciel raged._

_Alice could swear she saw Sebastian's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Alice stared at Ciel, confirming that this was real. She began to laugh. Ciel frowned and bared his teeth in frustration. _

**_"What's so funny?!" _**

_**"Oh Ciel. I knew you were stubborn but no that stubborn."** Alice wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_Ciel now looked confused. **"What?"**_

**_"You idiot! Nothing has been going on between me and your bloody butler. Who do you think I am?" _**

_Ciel's face flared with red as he looked away. His error of judgement had him humiliated. Alice gathered herself as she turned to Dante. _

**_"Come Dante, let's go." _**

_As the pair left, Ciel made no effort to stop her. Nor contact her over the next few weeks._

**~End of Flashback~**

Alice was broken from her trance when Dante stepped out the carriage and held his hand out to her. She took it and stepped out on the gravel road. Her view scanned the manor from top to bottom, it was more grand than hers which captivated her each time. Soon, a opening door was heard and a familiar butler descended the steps.

**"Sebastian!" **

Alice rushed forward and hugged him, he smiled as he hugged her back. Alice loved Sebastian due to his sarcasticness and humour. Especially around Ciel.

**"Good Morning, Ms Haruno. Welcome back."** Sebastian addressed as he patted Alice's shoulders.

Dante stepped forward and nodded briefly to Sebastian. Sebastian mirrored him, Alice was thankful that the pair were friendly towards one another. Dante was a demon after all. Soon, she and the two butlers were standing in the grand hall of the Phantomhive manor.

**"You've changed the place Sebastian."**

Alice looked around as saw different coloured walls and architecture. She also noticed a transparent big square on the wall above the stairs.

**"I swear Ciel's family portrait used to hang there. . ."**

**"Ah yes. Young master wanted it removed." **

**"I see."** Alice frowned slightly.

**"It's none of your business."** A voice called.

Alice looked up to see a frowning boy drowned in blue.

**"No need to be so stingy half-pint."** Alice chuckled.

Ciel's frown deepened as he descended the stairs. Alice always teased Ciel; calling him half-pint due to his shortness in height. Ciel now stood in front of Alice.

**"So what's this assignment then?"** Alice questioned.

Sebastian was quick on the case and opened a file, he read aloud the case.

**"Domestic abuse which led to murder. A 12 year old girl named Bridgette was brutally beaten by her mother AND father which resulted in her death. Her death hasn't been acknowledged by the local authorities due to a third party involvement and efforts to prosecute the parents have all but failed."**

Ciel scoffed in disgust. Alice felt her blood simmer, this happened with every case she was given that included domestic abuse. Flashes of her past clouded her thoughts, she tried to shake them free.

**"Are you alright, My Lady."** Dante asked concerned.

**"Yes, Dante. I'm fine."** Alice assured.

**"We leave immediately."** Ciel ordered.

Alice didn't object, she followed out the door in silence.

* * *

As both carriages travelled through the country side towards the city, Alice stared out the window thinking of her past.

**~Flashback~**

_**"That boy totally likes you!"** Alice teased._

_Huntrezz merely scoffed at her. **"As if."**_

**_"C'mon Trezzie. I know you have a fetish for guys with white hai-"_**

_**"Shoosh!"** Huntrezz covered Alice's mouth._

_Alice couldn't help but laugh at the blushing mess before her._

_It's true Huntrezz had a thing for guys with white hair, and there was a boy that had ghostly white hair which Huntrezz loved. _

**~End of Flashback~**

Alice tried to remember his name but nothing came. She sighed heavily.

**"My Lady?"**

**"Hmm?"** Alice turned to look at Dante sitting opposite her.

**"Are you thinking about Huntrezz?"**

Dante could always see right through his mistress.

**"Yeah."** Alice sighed.

Dante remained silent for a while.

**"If I may say, My Lady, if she were alive today, I don't think the young Phantomhive would be alive after what happened."**

Alice chuckled slightly.

**"True."**

Huntrezz was always protective over her, she never allowed boys to get too close to her. Huntrezz wouldn't have killed Ciel really, but she should would have left him scared. In fact, Huntrezz probably would have died from laughter at the sight of Ciel kissing another boy dressed as a girl. Alice continued to giggle thinking of all the outcomes that would happen if Huntrezz was alive. Dante smirked slightly, he was glad that he had helped raise Alice's mood, due to the situation they were in and heading for.

* * *

After a time, the group stepped out onto the cobblestone street of London. The streets were quiet due to being quite late in the afternoon. Alice pulled on her jacket and hat, Ciel mirrored her. Dante and Sebastian both had their long black trench coats on. Alice looked around, she didn't come here often and the sight of everything brought back memories.

**"We should go to see the Undertaker first."** Ciel stated.

Abandoning the carriages the group heading to the funeral parlour. Alice felt chills go down her spine, she had visited the Undertaker many a times but today was different. She couldn't place why. The Undertaker's shop came into view, and soon they all stood amongst many coffins.

**"Why hello there, what a company."** A familiar voice purred.

Soon the Undertaker was leaning against his scythe, when his attention caught on to Alice. He opened his arms.

**"Alice! Long time no see my dear!"**

Alice welcomed his embrace and hugged back, the Undertaker was some what a fatherly idol to her ever since she was a young child. They parted and the Undertakers attention turned to the others.

**"Ciel Phantomhive. What brings you?"** the Undertaker grinned.

**"You know why we're here."** he replied sternly.

The Undertaker smiled gingerly and waved his finger,** "You know the ruuules!"** he cooed.

**"Sebastian."** Ciel ordered.

**"Yes, My Lord."** Sebastian bowed.

As the group left the parlour, a bawl of laughter was soon heard from within. They re-entered to find the Undertaker doubled over his desk in a fit of giggles. Alice giggled quietly at the sight.

**"Now, the information."** Ciel demanded.

The Undertaker revived himself leaning against his scythe with a smile still plastered on his face.

**"Bridgette was never a popular one, she would often get teased at school for her poor attire. The poor thing I would often see her head hanging low as she'd walk past my shop."**

The Undertaker moved around the group to a coffin that had been recently built. The Undertaker lifted the lid to reveal a sleeping small girl, barely bigger than Alice. Only she wasn't sleeping. . . Her face and arms were still freshly bruised and her snowy skin was covered in scars and bleaches bruises. Alice felt a burning sensation at the back of her eyes, she looked away, the girl's image burned into her mind and re-opening closed wounds.

**"Such filth to treat a young girl in such ways."** Dante spat.

**"Isn't it?"** The Undertaker agreed.

Ciel stared at the girl with a acidic gaze, he then looked to the Undertaker.

**"Where do her parents live?"** Ciel asked.

**"Down the street and left from the toy maker's shop. The second house on the right. . ."** The Undertaker gazed towards Alice as she froze solid.

**"My Lady?"** Dante asked concerned.

**"It has been quite some time my dear Alice, all your troubled years were burned with that house. It was rebuilt in a different fashion so chin up." The** Undertaker tipped Alice's head up with his finger.

**"What are you talking about?"** Ciel demanded.

Alice paused for a second, then remembered the words that Ciel used against her back at his manor.

**"It's none of your business."** she hissed.

Ciel's eyes widened at her sudden counter, Alice turned and headed out the store.

**"Goodbye, Undertaker."** Alice said before leaving.

The Undertaker waved his scythe in her direction as a goodbye.

Dante was quick to follow Alice out the parlour while Ciel looked away sourly.

**"You have had a traumatic past young Phantomhive, but do not think you are the only one."** The Undertaker pointed.

Ciel frowned deeply.

**"Come young Master, let's attend to the parents residence."** Sebastian cut in.

**"Let's."** Ciel replied.

The pair left as the Undertaker waved them off, he then returned the lid down on Bridgette's coffin, finally laying her to rest.


End file.
